Real Life Spemily
by cu12
Summary: Shay plus Troian! Shay has feelings for Troian, but does she feel the same? Please read! Disclaimer: I do not own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Shay + Troian = Perfection. Hope you guys like the story! Please review!**

The girls had just finished filming for the night and they were heading back to their dressing rooms to change.

"Shay!" Ashley yelled trying to catch her attention.

But Shay was deep in conversation with Troian. Afraid she might be interrupting something, Ashley kept her distance; she could just talk to Shay when she was done with Troian.

"I should get changed, but I'll see you later?" Troian touched Shay's arm.

"Yeah of course!" Shay smiled, not wanting Troian to leave so soon.

Shay sighed as Troian walked away. Shay turned to see Ashley.

"Oh hey! How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh you know… long enough to notice you guys just had a moment," Ashley teased her friend.

"Definitely not a moment!" Shay deflected.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Ashley asked and she and Shay walked to their dressing rooms.

"Oh just the usual… and I asked her to run lines with me later."

"Shay, you know she would definitely hang out with you if you asked her like a normal person," Ashley laughed.

"I am being normal! Running lines is normal."

"Running lines is what costars do when they're nervous to go on an actual date," Ashley stopped in front of her dressing room door.

"Ash! I didn't ask her on a date."

"No, you asked her to run lines with you."

"Oh my god, it doesn't mean anything! They're just lines. You and I run lines."

"Yeah but you don't want to make out with me!"

"And who said I wanted to make out with Troian?"

"Are you guys really having this conversation, again?" Lucy came up to the girls.

"What conversation?" Shay asked.

"The one where Ashley tries to get you to admit that you have feelings for Troian and all you do is deny it."

Ashley laughed. "See Shay? Everyone knows! Lucy, she asked Troian to run lines with her."

Lucy laughed, "Dude, you should really just ask her out."

"I hate you guys." Shay went into her dressing room and slammed the door.

"We love you too!" Ashley yelled loud enough for Shay to hear through the door.

"What's she so upset about?" Troian joined Ashley and Lucy in the hall.

Ashley and Lucy exchanged a look.

"I… don't know," Lucy tried to play dumb.

"Yeah, just Shay being weird I guess," Ashley added.

Troian just looked at them, not buying it at all.

"Well, I gotta change," Ashley went into her dressing room.

"I have to go ask Ian about a scene," Lucy walked past Troian to Ian's dressing room.

Troian stood there, confused. _That was really weird, even for them._ Troian shook her head to clear her thoughts and knocked on Shay's door.

"I'm still mad at you Ash!" Shay yelled from inside.

"Uh… Shay, it's Troian."

The door swung open less than a second later to reveal a smiling Shay.

"Hey! Do you want to come in?"

"I actually just wanted to ask you something," Troian returned the smile.

"Ask away."

"We've been shooting all day and I'm not sure about you, but I'm starving. Do you want to get something to eat and run lines at my place after?"

"I uh… yeah I would love to!" Shay answered maybe a little too enthusiastic.

"Cool! I'll wait for you outside?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a few minutes," Shay smiled.

Troian returned the smile and walked away.

Shay stood there for a few moments before she started freaking out. She ran over to Ashley's dressing room and knocked repeatedly until the door was opened.

"Jesus, Shay. What's going on?" Ashley invited her in.

"Troian asked me to go to dinner with her."

"Shay, I know you might not know this but people do eat regularly and sometimes they invite other people to join them."

"Ashley shut up! Can't you see I'm freaking out?"

"Well yeah, I picked that up from you knocking 30 times at my door."

"What do you think it means?" Shay wondered out loud.

"I'm going to be real with you. Honestly, it could just be dinner. Or it could mean she's interested and she wants to hang out with you in a one-on-one setting."

Shay nodded, taking in what Ashley had said.

"Just please, don't get your hopes up. I know you like her a lot, even though you deny it every time I try to talk to you about it. Just be yourself, she already likes you as a friend. And for all we know, she could like you more than that," Ashley pulled her friend into a hug. "Now, go have a good dinner!"

"Thanks Ash. Look, I'm sorry that I deny it. But if I admit it, it's real. And that scares me. I have no idea how she feels."

"Shay you don't have to explain, I'm your best friend, I understand."

"I'll tell you how it goes," Shay smiled nervously.

"You better!"

Shay left Ashley's dressing room and went to her own. She grabbed her purse and phone and went outside. Once outside, Shay saw Troian. She was leaning against her car, arms crossed, looking very sexy.

When Troian saw Shay she stood up and smiled. "Hey! Do you want to drive or should I?"

"Hi. You can drive," Shay returned the smile.

The girls got into Troian's car and pulled out of the lot. Shay's mind was somewhere else, thinking about if this was a date and how Troian felt.

"What are you craving?" Troian's voice woke Shay from her deep thoughts.

_You._ But of course Shay couldn't just say that, "Whatever you want, Troi."

"Well…. We could just go to my place and order in?"

"Sounds perfect!" Shay smiled and touched Troian's arm that was on the armrest.

Shay left her hand there for a while; once it was gone Troian immediately missed the contact.

The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence. Once inside Troian's apartment Shay was left alone while Troian went to find the take out menus.

Shay found herself looking at the pictures Troian had on her wall, she smiled at the family photo when Troian was a little girl.

"Okay so I'm thinking Chinese is that good?" Troian called from the other room.

"Yeah sounds great! Hey Troi, you were really cute when you were little," Shay called back.

"And I'm not now?" Troian came from the kitchen and stood next to Shay, giving her a flirty smile.

"I'm not sure cute is the word I would use," Shay returned the flirty smile.

"Oh yeah? What's the word then?" Troian's face was now inches from the other girls.

The lack of distance between them flustered Shay. "Uh… I would have to say you're…. beautiful."

The girls made eye contact; they slowly started to close the gap between them.

Their lips we're almost touching when Troian's phone rang. The ring broke them out of their trance; Troian took a step back and answered the call.

**Well that's the first chapter! What do you guys think? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" Troian spoke into the microphone of her iPhone.

She listened to the person on the receiving end for a while before sighing.

"Look, you can't keep calling me like this."

Shay could hear mumbling coming from the speaker of the phone, but she couldn't tell who it was.

"Things just aren't what they used to be…" Troian looked at Shay, who just looked confused.

Troian listened to the caller for a little while longer before interrupting, "this is what's best for both of us, and you know it. Just please, give me some space," and with that she hung up.

Troian made her way to the couch and sat down. She sighed, putting her head in her hands.

Shay walked over and sat next to her friend. She rubbed Troian's back.

"Are you okay?" Shay asked sweetly.

"Ugh, yeah. I am. Sorry that happened, he just won't leave me alone," Troian smiled sadly.

"You don't have to apologize Troi, it's okay," Shay wanted to ask who called but she couldn't muster up the nerve.

"It was Patrick," Troian said, assuming Shay wanted to know, "we uh… we broke up."

"What? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"A couple weeks ago. I don't know it just isn't that important. Things weren't working out, and yeah. I ended it, and he won't leave me alone."

"Why weren't things working?" Shay asked cautiously.

"He's a good guy and everything but I couldn't see a future with him."

Shay nodded deep in thought. _Is it bad that this whole conversation has only made me want to kiss her more? _

"Sorry for taking the call, he's been calling all day but we were filming so there wasn't really time to talk."

"I think you're glad he called, you were saved by the bell," Shay said playfully.

"Saved from what?" Troian sat up straight, looking her friend in the eyes.

"Saved from continuing whatever was about to happen back there," Shay didn't break eye contact.

"And what was about to happen back there?" Troian smiled playfully, leaning closer to Shay.

With newfound courage, Shay closed the gap between her and Troian. Before either of them could blink, their lips touched.

Troian was the one who pushed their lips closer together, forcing them into a passionate kiss.

The sexual tension between the girls was noticeable by everyone on set. So it was really just a matter of time before something happened between the two of them. Shay had been denying her feelings for her co-star for a while, but only because she thought Troian and Patrick were going strong. Shay loved her friendship with Troian and she liked Patrick, she didn't think he was good enough for Troian; but she respected their relationship. Learning that the two had broken up was exactly what Shay needed to make the move.

Troian had her hands on Shay's hips, pulling her more into the kiss. Neither of them could seem to get enough of the other. Shay brought her hands up to Troian's neck.

When they pulled away for air, Shay smirked and said, "that's what was about to happen back there."

"Okay, maybe I was a little nervous," Troian blushed slightly.

"What?! Troian Bellisario was nervous?!" Shay mocked.

"Shut up!" Troian playfully pushed Shay.

Shay pulled Troian in for another kiss.

**I know this is a short chapter (sorry) but I wanted to give you guys an update! It's been a while! Thank you so much for following and those who reviewed are awesome! Please review and I promise there will be a longer chapter next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Troian slowly opened her eyes as she awoke the next morning. She was about to roll onto her back when she felt someone holding her in place. Shay. Troian smiled, every laugh, touch, and kiss flooded her memory. She skillfully turned around so she was facing the tanner girl.

"Wow," it came out before Troian could stop herself.

Shay's eyes fluttered open; she smiled sleepily, "hm?"

"You look…. Gorgeous right now," Troian couldn't take her eyes off the other girl.

Shay could only blush and nuzzle herself further into Troian's neck.

Troian automatically wrapped her arms around Shay, pulling her as close as possible.

They stayed like that for a while. They both felt so content, and happy, truly happy.

Shay was the first to move, she moved so her face was inches from Troian's. They didn't talk, they just looked at each other, the sexual tension building. It wasn't long before they were in a heated make out. Shay found herself on top of Troian, hands in the other girl's hair, tongue in her mouth. Troian moved her hands to the tanner girl's hips, pulling her down so their bodies were flush.

That's when the phone rang.

Both girls groaned. Shay leaned over and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?!" Ashley yelled, loud enough for Troian to hear.

"I'm… uh…. I'm with…. Troian," Shay mumbled Troian's name, hoping Ashley wouldn't hear.

"So your dinner turned into a sleepover?" Ashley's toned changed from pissed to excited.

"Yeah, I guess it did," Shay smiled down at Troian.

"I expect details once you two decide to come to work."

"Oh shit, what time is it?"

"You two are half an hour late. But it's fine, Lucy and Ian have some scenes to shoot so they're doing that now. But you guys should get over here soon!"

"Yeah, we'll be there really soon!"

"Yeah okay…" Ashley said sarcastically before hanging up.

"We're late for work?" Troian asked.

Shay simply nodded before returning to kissing Troian like the phone call had never happened.

"We… should…. probably… get to work…. right?" Troian managed to ask between kisses.

Shay sat up, "yeah probably," she smiled weakly.

"Hey," Troian reached out and touched her face, "what's wrong?"

"I just wish I could stay here with you."

Troian smiled, "okay here's the plan. We'll lay back down, cuddle for a few more minutes, go to work, then hang out after. Deal?"

"Deal," Shay smiled, lying back down next to Troian.

* * *

When they are arrived at the lot they sat in Troian's car for a moment.

"So…" Shay looked at the other girl.

Troian smiled, "So…" she echoed.

"What… does this…. Well… I mean…. How do you…." Shay stumbled over her words. She sighed, still looking at Troian.

Just as Shay was about to reattempt asking her question, someone knocked on the window.

"Why are you guys just hanging out in the car? You're already late, you understand that… right?" Ashley peered through the window.

"We were just…" Troian looked at Shay, she couldn't read her facial expression, "about to get out."

Troian reached over, giving Shay a reassuring squeeze of the hand and got out of the car.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Ashley looked at her friends, knowingly.

"We just hung out," Troian answered for both of her and Shay.

"Oh okay… hung out," Ashley smirked, emphasizing hung.

"Well…. We should probably go…." Shay nudged Ashley to start walking.

Shay flashed Troian a smile and walking onto the set with Ashley.

Ashley tried to stop and talk to Tyler for a minute, but Shay grabbed her hand and dragged her into her dressing room. Ashley gave Tyler an apologetic look.

"Shan, honestly slow down! What's wrong?"

Shay didn't say anything; she just kept walking until till they reached her dressing room. Once inside, Shay collapsed onto the couch and looked at her friend.

Ashley, unsure of what to do, sat down next to her friend.

They sat there for a moment, Ashley waiting until Shay wanted to talk.

"We kissed," Shay whispered.

"Seriously? Shay this is awesome! Right?" Ashley excitedly clapped.

"We made out Ash… all night."

"I don't understand the issue…"

"I have no idea what it means. Are we together?" Shay put her head in her hands.

"You'll have to talk about it. I would assume that if she didn't want it she would've stopped kissing you at some point…."

Shay blushed.

"So uh… is she a good kisser?"

Shay blush deepened.

"Haha I'll take that as a hell yes," Ashley laughed and pulled her friend into a hug.

Ashley stood up, "Okay we have a scene in 20 minutes, so go to make up and wardrobe!"

Shay smiled weakly and stood up, "okay, thanks Ash."

"That's what best friends are for!"

Shay started walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Shan?"

"Yeah?" Shay turned to face her shorter friend.

"It will all be okay. And she would be crazy to not want to be with you."

Shay smiled, "Thanks again Ash."

"You got it babe!" Ashley put her arm around Shay's shoulders as they left the dressing room.

* * *

Later on, the girls were filming a scene in Spencer's house.

Shay, Ashley, and Lucy were all there; ready to film.

"I wonder where Troian is…" Lucy looked up from her phone.

"Yeah she's usually the early one. This is probably the only time I'll ever be ready to go before her!" Ashley laughed with the other girls.

"Sorry I'm late!" Troian walked into the Hastings' kitchen.

"No worries!" Lucy smiled, putting her phone down and standing up.

Shay and Troian looked at each other for the first time since earlier that morning.

Their eyes connected immediately. Both girls felt like they were the only ones in the room. Troian's flustered look dissolved into a sweet, loving one. They smiled at each other for a while.

Ashley cleared her throat, "the sexual tension between you guys right now is crazy."

Both Shay and Troian looked to Lucy for her help, hoping she would disagree with Ashley.

"You know, this may be the first time that I actually agree wit Ash on something like this. It definitely felt like we were interrupting something…" Lucy looked at her friends with a curious look.

"We uh…" Troian couldn't seem to find the words.

"We're sorry," Shay finished Troian's sentence.

Ashley and Lucy exchanged a look.

"Troian at a loss for words? Document this Lucy," Ashley smirked at the shorter girl.

"Yeah, seriously… Why are you guys being so weird?" Lucy questioned her co-stars, who were now looking anywhere but at each other.

"We're not being weird…" Shay started to say.

Their eyes connected again.

"We kissed," Troian said, never breaking eye contact with Shay.

* * *

**Thanks for following and reviewing! **


End file.
